The Trouble with Notes
by jaded image
Summary: [Oneshot]ExT Tomoyo's having problems with her aim...all her notes meant for Sakura seem to be drawn towards a certain English boy...R and R please


_The Trouble with Notes_

By: Jaded Image

AN: I'm not getting anywhere with my other stories, therefore I decided to just update whatever I had in mind...It ended up being another Eriol/Tomoyo fic. Ah, but the couple is just so darn cute!

Disclaimer: Never did. Never will.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracefully, the small square of paper glided through the air and headed for its intended receiver. Tomoyo watched carefully as her note flew towards her dear cousin's desk. Perhaps this time it might actually reach its destination...

She kept her fingers crossed.

But, as the note descended with the pull of gravity, it completely missed the cluttered surface of Sakura's desk. Instead, Tomoyo found her message sliding innocently upon the pristine surface of a certain dark-haired youth with wire-rimmed spectacles.

Tomoyo's normally genteel expression turned to one of deep exasperation. She had been so sure that it would land on the correct desk this time! This just proves something about her projectile skills.

She watched as the new receiver of her message carefully unfolded her pink stationery paper and read through her neat handwriting. An amused smile tugged at his lips and laughter shone in his deep blue eyes.

Tomoyo recalled the exact wordings of her note:

_Sakura-chan, _

_We should go out for some ice cream after school. Don't forget to ask Syaoran-kun._

_Tomoyo_

She sighed as Eriol refolded the note and passed it on to the auburn haired girl, whose face glowed as she accepted it.

As if sensing her thoughts, Eriol turned slightly in his seat to glance at Tomoyo. She smiled guiltily and tilted her head in thanks. In return, he offered her a consoling grin, after which he returned to the droning lecture their sensei was giving.

Tomoyo propped her dark head in one slender hand as she waited for the school day to end. She cast another glance at Eriol before focusing her gaze to somewhere beyond the blackboard.

She should apologize to him. Again.

It had been the third time her note missed her target, and somehow, all her previous attempts also managed to land themselves upon the English boy's desk. Why was that anyway? The boy was like a note magnet.

It wasn't like Eriol was anywhere near to being note deprived. Most people of the female persuasion (and some of the male) had already sent the handsome young man multiple notes, some signed and others not. Most proclaimed their undying adoration in their opening sentence, then continued further with lists of reasons why they found him so delectable.

And by the looks of his bulging bag, the lists were never-ending.

The more introverted girls simply asked for a study date, and if by chance they studied till dinner, so be it. He was sure to be welcomed at the dinner table.

The bell suddenly chimed, signaling the end of their last period. With a relieved sigh, Tomoyo gathered her belongings and packed them into her bag.

She waited for the students to file out and steered herself towards the pale boy. As she watched him pack his school supplies, she couldn't help registering the serene curve of his lips.

"Ahem, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He tipped his head up to look at her, and his smiled widened. "Good afternoon, Daidouji-san."

"I just wanted to apologize for my misdirected note earlier. Object projectile is not one of my stronger points." She bowed her head, and her silky hair draped over one slim shoulder.

With a chuckle, Eriol stood up at his desk, his things completely packed. "There is no need for apologies. Your notes are the highlight of my day." He grinned as a gentle flush spread attractively across her cheeks. "Speaking of which, was Sakura-san able to find her English homework?"

His reference to a previously misguided note brought a soft melodic laugh to her lips.

"Hai, she did. She found it crammed between her Math and History. And still she insists that folders would just make it worse."

The two Tomoeda High students made their way towards the main gates leading to a busy street. As they neared the entrance, they could hear Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura debating over who had the right to carry Sakura's books.

"But Syaoran-kun, it's _my_ books."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"It's not even heavy!"

"It's my duty as your _boyfriend_!"

"Ah, ever the gentleman. Just let him carry your books, Sakura-san, else his male ego would never be satisfied."

The arguing pair stopped at Eriol's words. Syaoran took the opportunity to send him a death glare, to which Eriol replied with a placid smile.

Tomoyo stood by his side, her own smile gracing her features. The two were just too cute.

"Oh, fine."

Oblivious to the glares her boyfriend was sending to the navy-haired individual, Sakura finally relented to the Chinese boy. She handed over her two textbooks. "Happy now?" Upon receiving an affirmative nod, she tugged on his arm. "Then let's all go get some ice cream. I'm craving a waffle cone…"

Tomoyo ducked her head guiltily as the couple waited for them. She glanced over at Eriol with the realization that she should ask him to come along, too. After all, it wasn't right to leave him uninvited when she used him as a rest stop for her notes.

"How about it, Hiiragizawa-san? You should come with us."

Sensing her motive, Eriol shook his head. "You guys go ahead. Nakuru-chan is waiting for me at home." Then with a friendly wave, he walked off in the direction of his mansion.

Tomoyo watched him go, a strange feeling of loneliness and guilt crowding her being.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright. This time, she was sure it would go where she wanted it to go. It had to. Or else all that practicing last night in her room was for nothing.

Again the pink square of paper arced through the air. It glided as if invisible wings supported it. Tomoyo could feel satisfaction swell inside her.

Yet, for some odd reason, even with all that practice, the note still plopped onto Eriol's desk. He glanced at it briefly, and then smiling, handed it over to Sakura.

Tomoyo slapped a hand to her forehead. There must be something wrong with her.

Better go apologize again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hiiragizawa-san, you're like a note magnet."

The boy chuckled. "I suppose I am."

"Or perhaps all my notes have a strange attraction to you."

"Could be," he agreed. She smiled at his easy answers.

"Or maybe you're somehow calling them all towards you so that I might focus my attention upon you." She was teasing, her voice lilted with laughter.

Eriol'socean blue eyes glittered as he nodded his head. "That must be it."

She laughed at the preposterousness of it all.

"Why don't you join us today, Hiiragizawa-san? We're going to the candy store."

Eriol looked at her expectant face. A soft, understanding smile reached his lips. "There's no need to invite me to your outings, Daidouji-san. I don't mind passing your messages along. Like I said, your misguided notes lighten up a dull class period."

Tomoyo flushed as he bluntly denied the worries she had been having, the guilt she felt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daidouji-san." And he left, leaving her feeling hollow inside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks. She felt like she was using him for the sole purpose of passing on her self-indulgent notes to her cousin. And that made her feel horrible.

Eriol was her friend who was unfortunate enough to be the recipient of all her Sakura-titled notes. And every time she tried to invite him along as a way for compensation, he would brush it off with that smile of his.

_Damn my projectile skills..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She watched him bent over the recently assigned class work. She should be doing it, too; however, her conscience was giving her hell.

_I'm not going to send any more notes._ She decided.

**_And why is that?_** Responded her conscience.

Tomoyo made a face. Why? Shouldn't that be obvious?

_Because he must be getting annoyed._

**_Why would he, he said it was the "highlight" of his day. _**The voice replied, tone utterly wry.

Tomoyo's normally smooth forehead creased as she frowned. _But...I feel absolutely horrible. Every time I try to make it up to him, he just smiles in that knowing way of his...or he says he has something previously planned. _

**_Have you ever thought that perhaps he just doesn't want to butt in where he wasn't initially invited?_**

Was that it? He refused out of respect for common courtesy?

Randomly, her conscience stated, **_he's lonely. _**

Tomoyo eyed the back of his navy blue head, contemplating this new thought.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was, by no means, a loner. He had plenty of friends in school, and girls were constantly chasing after him. He was popular amongst the teachers and worked well with other students. Good at sports and intelligent to boot.

Still...

As far as she could tell, he didn't have any close friends. The closest friends to him were probably Sakura, Syaoran (no matter how much he tries to deny it), and herself.

_**You're lonely, too.**_

That completely threw her. She had Sakura and Syaoran, didn't she?

_**Yes, but when they're off being all lovey-dovey, you are like the third wheel.**_

That's right. She often felt like a tagalong when the trio met somewhere. She didn't like the thought, but she really was lonely.

Suddenly, a gentle smile lit her porcelain face. She would fix both their loneliness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not bothering to aim, for she knew where it would go either way, Tomoyo launched her freshly folded message towards her cousin's direction. She watched as it dropped onto Eriol's open textbook.

He cast it a look and then began to pass it on its usual route.

Tomoyo coughed loudly to draw his attention. When his curious eyes gazed at her, she motioned for him to open the note.

Looking slightly confused, Eriol slowly unfolded the pink stationery, careful to not wrinkle the edges. As he read over her feminine handwriting, his eyes widened in surprise.

Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Tomoyo's benign smile in answer to his confusion-clouded eyes. Finally he offered her a gracious grin, blue eyes twinkling, and nodded his head.

Tomoyo smiled happily at the look on his face. She felt an unusual bout of warmth rise inside her chest, filling in the hollow spaces.

Now, hopefully, she managed to cure both their loneliness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hiiragizawa-kun,_

_Let's go get some tea at the local café after school. I've been meaning to get to know you better._

_Tomoyo_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: As per usual, my stories tend to drift from my original ideas. Originally this was actually suppose to have some sense of _humor_ in it...um, no chance of that now. Still I hope you all enjoyed this little plot of mine :)

Please, do leave some comments, complaints, thoughts on life in general...

jaded image


End file.
